Sweet Sacrifice
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Song Fic that just would not leave me alone. Jareth's POV, to Evanescence's Sweet Sacrifice


Sweet Sacrifice.

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Labyrinth or Sweet Sacrifice, if I did I wouldn't be using them for this fic now would I?_

_Ok so this is a song fic and that's a little unusual for me. I _am_ still working on Darkness, but I bought the new Evanescence album the other day and several fics have been bugging me as a result so I have to get them out before I can continue with Darkness ( which has hit a creative wall). _

_This is Jareth's POV after Sarah has left, about a year to a year and a half later. Sarah is still trying to convince herself that the Labyrinth never happened._

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

Sarah paced her room, now almost bare of her toys and reminders of the fairy tales she used to so love. He could clearly hear her muttering about what had happened. How unbelievable it was, Hoggle could never have come, Sir Didymus could not possibly be real, Ludo was an impossibility.

_But it's so clear_

But it _had_ happened, she saw it so clearly. Then her gaze fell on the only thing she had kept, a figurine. He watched from the window as she reached a hand towards it...

_Now that I'm unchained_

He never would be. The chains of expectation were broken. His chains were of his own making, he could not be free of them.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

His greatest fear was before him. Goblin Kings did not know fear.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

It's grasp was cold, slippery. To look at her face was to feel the fear again and again.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

How quickly innocence faded, how quickly worldly views corrupted it.

_Dry your eyes and testify_

He heard her cry as her hand touched the statue, such a close representation of him.

_You know you live to break me don't deny_

He sat on the tree branch, a broken soul. The only half remaining weeping bitter tears. She had broken him, she could fix him.

_Sweet sacrifice_

Tonight was to be his last night. He was to give up everything that was her. He was to move on.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

One day he would be free of her, he was Fae, as good as immortal, almost eternal. She would die, he would forget. He longed to forget.

_And one sweet day,_

One day, in many years, broken dreams and sweet revenge would come. She would remember him and wonder why she had given up.

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain_

When she next called him, for call him she would, he would give her the same rejection that she had given him. She would feel his pain and she would feel it until her last days.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

He had been away for so long, for so many years. Glancing in crystals as she had been with other men, as she had been broken and he still felt his pain.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

Still he felt the old fear, the fear of loss and rejection, would it never leave?

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

The innocence was gone now. Lost in a haze of abuse and fear. He waited and longed for her call.

_Dry your eyes and testify_

Each night she wept, each night he rejoiced in her pain, pain that could never equal his.

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

Hate him she did. Time after time he heard her say it. Heard her blame him for her plight, her fears and broken dreams. Blame him because the type of man she was attracted to always seemed to be his opposite, and, always, they became crueler than she had ever imagined him to be.

_I'm your sacrifice._

She had given him up, freely, willingly, she had sacrificed her own happiness, yet he took little comfort in that.

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

He slept little now, her sobs and cries a constant companion. He dreamt whilst he was awake, as the stars and the moon hovered over the Labyrinth. He watched, half praying for her death so that he could sleep again.

_(Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

Yet even as he thought that, he knew that when her life ended his would also cease to be worth living.

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

His mood constantly foul, the skies across the Labyrinth became dark, daunting, little grew and the inhabitants began to fear.

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away.)_

He was gradually destroying his kingdom and yet he did not care, he could not forget. She would not leave him be.

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

Did she truly know what she meant to him? Did she never wonder at his offer? She could not know what she had lost, no human could possibly comprehend it.

_Are you still to weak to survive your mistakes?_

She was no longer the foolish child, no longer spoilt. Yet the years had diminished her defiance, taken the flames of passion that had first attracted him. She knew her mistakes, regretted them, perhaps. She was dying for them.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

Innocence destroyed, lost, perhaps forever, she was closer to him than she had ever been.

_Dry your eyes and testify_

She stood over the body and for the first time in years her eyes were dry as she called his name, the knife in her hand mute testimony to what she had done.

_You know you live to break me don't deny_

He came, he could not stay away, his soul still broken, yet still unable to forgive.

"This is your doing," he heard her say as he appeared in the window. He glanced at the knife, still in her hand. Her voice was cold. "I don't want to be afraid any more." He shrugged.

"I see, and what do you wish me to do about it?" He asked, his voice as cold and dull as hers. She did not answer, not with words, but with actions. The knife fell from dead fingers and her body fell into his arms.

_Sweet Sacrifice_

Now he could forget, now he could be free, his happiness sacrificed for the good of is kingdom.

_Ok so I'm mean. But to be fair she had her chance and I always wondered if by taking Toby she destroyed her dreams. I also wondered what effect Jareth's proposal at such a young age would have on her, hence..._

_Anyway, R&R, I always look forward to them._

_Artemis_


End file.
